


An Offer You Can't Refuse

by Green



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hales, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Neckz 'n' Throats, Writer Derek Hale, and they lived happily ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green
Summary: When Stiles agreed to be the focus of an article in Neckz 'n' Throats, he never dreamed it'd be so popular. But Stiles only wants Derek's attention.





	An Offer You Can't Refuse

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by majoline.
> 
> the full prompt mentioned Derek Hale as a writer, and I loved that and put a little of that in the fic as well.

He should have known since it was Peter's idea it would somehow mean trouble for him. But when Peter asked Stiles to model for _Neckz 'n' Throats_ , the arguments were so logical that it was hard for Stiles to say no. He had, in fact, said yes. For the exposure, he'd agreed. He was a newly trained emissary without a pack affiliation, and the article was sure to drum up interest.

It helped that Derek would be the one writing the article. Stiles trusted Derek. He knew he wouldn't write anything embarrassing or salacious. The photos, on the other hand…

Who knew modelling fully clothed could be so erotic? At the time he thought nothing of it. Peter was the photographer on the shoot, but most of his over the top suggestiveness at the time just made Stiles laugh. And that was the money shot, somehow: Stiles with his head tipped back as he laughed, throat on full display. The first time Stiles saw it, he thought it was fine. But he forgot the magazine's primary demographic was the werewolf set. He forgot how blatantly suggestive they viewed a bare neck. Why did he forget? The name of the magazine should have made it clear.

But it wasn't until the offers started pouring in that Stiles realized what he'd done. His inbox was full of requests to meet from all across the country. There was even some international correspondence. It didn't stop there, either.

Packs were sending their best, brightest, and most persuasive members to speak with him, so Beacon Hills started crawling with werewolves eager to speak with him. Stiles couldn't walk down the street in his hometown without being stopped and schmoozed. His ego liked all the stroking at first, but frankly, it was starting to freak him out.

So he went to the one person he trusted the most to vent.

"I blame your uncle entirely," Stiles grumbles to Derek once he's hidden away inside the loft. He looks out the window and squints. He thinks he sees another werewolf lurking around near his Jeep. "Jesus, they don't know how to take a hint!"

"What hint are they supposed to be taking?" Derek asks. "You're a free emissary and you wanted publicity."

Stiles turns around and waves his hands in the air. "I didn't know it was gonna be like this!"

"Are you… did you not like the article?" Derek asks.

And there it is, Derek's insecurity bleeding into his words, and now Stiles feels like shit. He deflates with a sigh. "The article was perfect. I don't think it's the article. You did a wonderful job — it was well written and… articulated my feelings about magic and werewolf packs beautifully," Stiles says, a little halting because he's not used to being this earnest, but completely honest nonetheless.

Derek smiles, and it was worth the discomfort for that. "I wanted to do my best for you."

"You did. It was…. it was great." Stiles plops down on the sofa next to Derek and sighs again. "I think it was Peter's pictures." He steals a glance at Derek, wondering what his reaction had been. He's a little pleased to see the tips of Derek's ears turn pink. He's been slightly uncomfortable at the response to his N&T photo spread, but Derek's different.

Stiles has been in love with Derek for ages. 

"Peter's got a way with a camera," Derek mutters.

"I thought the pictures were, um, tasteful. At first. But… I'm not so sure about them now. Did you… did you like the spread?"

That's definitely a blush on Derek's face, and he won't look at Stiles at all. "Are you fishing for compliments?"

Stiles laughs nervously. "Kinda."

"You haven't gotten enough of them already?" Derek mutters. If Stiles didn't know better, he'd take that as jealousy. Maybe it is. Maybe Stiles is onto something here.

He clears his throat. "It doesn't mean as much coming from a stranger. I'm asking _you_. What did you think?"

Derek looks at him and wow, his eyes are intense. This close, Stiles should be able to see the flecks of gold and blue in the green, but all Stiles notices is the black. Dilated pupils mean arousal, right? Derek's nostrils flare, and Stiles wonders what chemosignals he's picking up. Nervousness? Desire? Can werewolves smell _I'm madly, hopelessly in love with you_?

"I think you're beautiful."

Stiles feels his jaw drop but he can't seem to stop it. His brain fumbles words around, but all he manages is a squeak in response.

Derek doesn't look away or try to laugh it off. He's completely serious. "I hate that all these people want you and that you might join one of their packs, because I don't want you anywhere else but with me."

Stiles's heart is pounding, his body hot all over. "What… what are you saying?"

"Deaton's retiring. You're our first choice as replacement emissary."

Stiles feels strange now, let down. For a minute there he thought-

"I love you, Stiles," Derek tells him, and then there's nothing but silence. Everything stops as they stare at each other and Stiles attempts to form words.

"Are you just saying that to get me into your pack?" Stiles blurts, because this is an unbelievable turn of events. 

Derek winces. "I realize the timing's off. But Stiles… if you want to be Deucalion's emissary, or Satomi's, or even fucking Kali's, I'll… I'll petition to join another pack with you. It would be hard but you're worth it. You're worth even more; I just want to be with you."

"I didn't think I could be Talia's emissary or I'd never have looked anywhere else," Stiles murmurs. "But um. Get back to the first part. The part where you said you love me. Are you serious?"

Derek reaches out and takes Stiles's hand, pulls it in so it's resting over his heart. It's beating as fast as Stiles's, but it's steady. It stays steady when Derek says, "I love you. I want to be with you. Please give me, us, a chance."

Stiles swallows thickly. "Derek, I… I've been in love with you since I was sixteen. I'll give you more than a chance, I… you can have everything." He slides his hand up to Derek's shoulder and leans in. "If that's what you want."

Derek grins and kisses him gently. "That's what I want. Everything."

Stiles licks his lips. "We should start right now."

"We do have the rest of our lives," Derek says, and there's a hint of wonder in his eyes as he says it. "We don't have to jump right in."

"I've been dreaming about this for six years. I'm ready for my happy ending." Stiles smirks at his double entendre. 

Derek groans and gives him another kiss. "That was awful. You're a menace."

"But you love me," Stiles says, grinning widely. "Now kiss me like you're about to carry me to bed and ravish me."

"I can do that." There's a growl in Derek's voice that lets Stiles know he means more than just the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> (Fest Mod Note: This work was created for the 2018 Sterek Smooch Fest. Please follow the fest on [LJ](https://sterek-smooch.livejournal.com/) or [TUMBLR](https://sterek-smooch.tumblr.com/) to see the rest of the fabulous creations! Thank you!)
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please consider leaving a comment.


End file.
